Snapshots
by FerretAndWeasel45
Summary: A series of days in the life of Draco and Ginny. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the description of this story is kind of vague. What this...story...is going to be is a series of _unrelated_ snapshots from the lives of Draco and Ginny. This means that, even if they're married in one snapshot, the next one could involve them meeting for the first time; it will probably be a different Draco and Ginny, in a different universe from the one preceding or following. Does that make sense? It's just easier for us to organize it this way, rather than post each snapshot as an individual story. **

**For this one, Princess played Draco, and Broadway played Ginny. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we're totally JKR. 'Cause you know she secretly 'ships Fire and Ice.  
**

"You are crazy, Draco. Bloody insane. What were you thinking?"

"It was just for fun..it was not supposed to end that way, I assure you."

"You started picking on Harry in front of Colin _and_ Dennis. How did you not expect to get jumped by _both_ of them?"

"Well, since they collectively add up to about half of my weight and height, I wasn't worried. Blame it on my testosterone-enhanced male ego if you wish." He smirks.

She sighs. "But still. You could have refrained from sending them to the hospital wing. I don't mind if you defend yourself, but seriously! You could have kept Blaise from 'avenging' you or whatever. I think one beating is enough!" She chuckles.

"Blaise listens to what I say exactly as much as you do, which is to say not at all. I think he's been looking to put those two in their places ever since they called his new Italian shoes 'girly.'"

She giggles. "Okay, so maybe he had an ulterior motive...but you have to admit, those shoes are a little...erm...unmasculine, if you know what I mean. I mean, really, guys' shoes without laces? That's only acceptable in flip flops. Or maybe Van's."

"They are _not _effeminate, they are refined. You Gryffindors obviously do not know quality when you see it. Vans and 'flip-flops'" He shudders, "do not even bear mentioning. Like I said--no class."

"Don't know quality, huh? Well, I thought _you_ were a 'quality' guy, but you know, maybe I'm wrong about that too." She sticks her tongue out.

"Quality, eh? I'll show you quality." He grabs her around the waist.

She gasps in surprise. "Draco!" She blushes and looks around nervously. "What if Harry comes by? He's not supposed to know, remember? He'll just tell Ron, and I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Hmmmm...I'm starting to care less and less. Maybe if your brother gets angry enough, I'll have a chance to beat _him_ up too..." His grey eyes glitter in anticipation

"Draco Malfoy! Your wealth and 'esteem' or whatever won't keep me from getting back at you if you hurt my brother. So maybe a little cuffing up wouldn't hurt, but so help me if you actually damage him, you'll have hell to pay. Any possibility with this," she gestures to his arms, still around her waist, "will vanish. Kaput. Like it was never there. You hear me?"

"You'll make me wish I'd never been born, will you? And how exactly will you do that? His eyebrow raises, and his head leans closer to hers.

"I'll hex you! Jelly-legs, bat-bogey, whatever it takes..."Her breath catches. "You are bad. Horrible. Bastard."

He smirks and leans closer. "And yet I'm strangely alright with that. I've heard worse."

"Well maybe I'll just start ignoring you! Now owls, no visits, no nothing! What then, huh?" She puts on a pout.

He leans back. "Your will would break before mine."

She looks away. "Shut up. You don't know that. Assface." She sticks her tongue out. "This is so not fair."

He shrugs. "Slytherin. You know, meeting in corridors, however deserted they may be, is not particularly conducive to secrecy."

"That's true, but we can't go to our dorms...our room mates would find out. This was my stupid rule, I know...but in the case of your mates, I fear less about secrecy, and moe about my life and wellbeing."

"Not _all_ of my housemates are murderous bastards," he smiles ruefully, "just most of them. You even like Blaise--a little--don't you?"

She giggles. "He's funny. Yeah, I like him...he's a little too violent, but oh well." She sighs heavily. "Do you think we should go public? It's mainly your reputation at stake. I know the secrecy was my idea, but...I dunno, what do you think?"

He turns serious. "We can do whatever you want. I'm of age now, so even if my father disowns me, I'll have my inheritance to live one, and other than that, those true friends will stick around, as will my mother. You insisted on the secrecy, you can keep it or end it as you wish."

"I think it's time to tell people. Ten months is long enough to keep something secret...I think we should tell Blaise first. Then Harry, Hermione, and then Ron...and then we can go from there."

"You know, Blaise has suspected something from the beginning. He will be annoyingly smug. Do you think we should actually tell them or just...let them see? I would love to see Ron's face when he sees us together."

She smiles. "Yeah. Actually, I think that's a great idea." Glances at her watch. "Hey, it's dinner time...I'll sit with you at the Slytherin table. That should show them. Let's do this."

He takes a deep breath, and reaches for her hand. "Yeah. Let's go."

FIN

**A/N: The whole men's-shoes-without-laces-are-girly thing came from the movie Frost/Nixon (which is excellent, by the way).  
Reviews make us take Draco's shirt off...just sayin'  
Until Next time,**

**FerretandWeasel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this one is set post-war, and Ginny's dad has died. She and Draco are getting married, and she asked Harry to walk her down the aisle. This one mostly came of our (well, Princess') desire to have Harry and Co. not be the bad guys in a D/G fic for once.  
Princess played Ginny, and Broadway played Harry and Draco.  
This could be considered a mild M, not for anything graphic, just for some suggestiveness...we'll let you decide. **

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize aren't ours**, **we just like to play with them sometimes. **

"Harry, I'm so nervous...what if he's not there?"

"Don't worry, Gin, I'm sure he will be. He told you he'd meet you at the end; he wouldn't stand you up. And if he does, I'll make him pay." He chuckles.

"I'm counting on that." She squeezes his hand. "It was good of you to do this for me."

The doors open, the music swells, and in they walk.

_**After the wedding...**_  
"Ginny! You were beautiful up there. You're a married woman now! Feel any different?"

"Significantly less nervous." She smiles at him. "Thanks again for walking with me. My dad would have appreciated it." She sees her new husband, and says "Draco's looking for me, I should go to him. See you later, Harry." She kisses him on the cheek, then walks to Draco. "Hello, my dear, how do you feel?"

"Accomplished." He smirks. "You?"

"Fantastic. As much fun as it was to plan all of this, it'll be good not to have our mothers pounding down my door at all hours of the night." She smiles. "Why accomplished?"

"Because I won. In the game of life, I came out the unequivocable victor. The most beautiful woman in the world is all mine." He sweeps her around, and bends her back, kissing her. He eventually returns her to her feet, leaving her flushed and breathless."

She takes a deep breath to steady herself, and says "now I remember why I married you."

He chuckles. "Yes, my skills are quite impressive, aren't they? You know, you'd give the best London hookers a run for their money in the bedroom." He gives her a roguish smile and a wink.

"And you would know, would you?" She says mock-reproachfully, and then, "I should hope so, to keep up with you." She winks back.

"Can we get out of here? There's this really gorgeous girl I have to have my way with."

"Yes, let's got test out mutual 'skills.'"

**A/N: That one was fun to write. Reviews are awesome :-D**


End file.
